The Perfect Tragedies
by DramioneANDBlaiseHermionALWAYS
Summary: Troy,Gabriella,and their friends are the most popular kids and the richest of the city. They’ve gone through tragedy, love, heartbreak. The only thing that could help them through their problems were their friends. ON HIATUS! WILL UPDATE SOON!
1. Nursing Home Sharade

**I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long time. Some of you may think that when you read this story it sounds alot like my other story "Sexy Lovers", the reason that is, is because that it is this story. I originally wrote this story in script like "Sexy Lovers" but i decided to make that story a one-shot and just make the actual whole story in phragraph form. SO ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love Always,  
Casey**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My First**

Gabriella always goes to the nursing home to visit her grandma who was suffering from lung cancer; she has always been very close to her grandmother.

"Hey G.G." said Gabby.

Gabriella calls her grandma G.G because her grandma's name is Gina Gonzala so she just abbreviated and the reason why she abbreviated it was because her grandma thinks that she's too 'young' to be called a grandmother, even though she is 72 years old.

"Oh…hello gabby" Her grandmother said out of breath.

"Are you ok…G.G.!?" Gabby said worried.

Troy walked into the room to visit, because he was always close to the Montez family.

"Hey G.G., hey babe" troy said as he kissed gabby.

"Hey you I thought you had practice today" said gabby.

"Nothing ever comes before my girl" said troy as he grabbed a hold of her hand bring his lips to her palm.

"Aw you're so sweet" she said as she returned a kiss on the side of his cheek.

"I know, so G.G. how do you feel today?" Troy responds after cheekily smiling at Gabby.

"I feel better, thank you!" said G.G.

"Hey troy can I talk to you for a second" gabby said in hurried as she began to walk towards the door.

"Sure babe" said troy as he followed her out the door.

"I'll be right back G.G." Gabby said as she walked out to the gazebo.

Troy sat on the railing of the gazebo. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing…. I just wanted to get you alone so I could do this" Gabby said as she kissed troy roughly with a lot of passion.

Troy did not hesitate to kiss her back.

Five minutes later, they were capturing each other's lips in a full make out session. Troy had Gabriella pinned against one of the many walls in the gazebo kissing her deeply while tracing kisses between the spaces of her neck, causing Gabby to moan in between trying to breathe from all the aggressiveness Troy was putting towards her. But oh, did she love it like, always has and always will.

The reason why Gabby has her own room there is because she visits her grandmother on weekends so they decided that instead of her sleeping on the couch in her grandmother's room she could have her own room here.

Troy carried Gabriella to her room with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms tightly wound around his neck while making their way towards the couch. Troy laid himself across the couch, with Gabby hovering over him, in a deep make out session. Gabby began to reach for Troy's belt undoing its buckle. Troy realized what she was doing, smiling and kissing her with more passion.

Gabby started to feel the heat of all the love and began unbutton his shirt, while Troy gave the same intensions to her blouse. Gabby started to trace her kiss from his lips downward to his chest then forward on his abs.

Troy could only moan from how soft her lips felt on his body. Troy began to pull Gabby's lips back to his and kiss her with a lot of passion, until the phone rings and Gabby pulls back.

"Dammit!" said gabby irritated with who ever is calling.

"Go ahead…, Gabby" Troy said breathing heavily pulling back.

"Are….you...sure" Gabby said breathing hard as well still on Troy's abs.

"Yeah" Troy said in hesitation.

"Ok…, hello" Gabby said as she sat in between Troy's legs with her back facing him.

"Hey Gabby what's up" Sharpay over the phone.

"Oh hey Shar, nothing much" Gabby said staring at the mirror in front of her watching Troy who started kissing up and down her neck, shoulders, and back while at the same time caressing her stomach with his fingers.

"Hmm…" moaned Gabby as she started biting down on her bottom lip.

"What was that about" Sharpay said in response to Gabby's moan.

"Uh…nothing...hey Shar, I'll call you back okay?!" said Gabby desperately wanting to finish what she started with Troy.

"Ok...bye babes, love yah!!" Sharpay said in suspicion.

"Love yah too bye!" said Gabby as she hung the phone and through it across the room while turning around to Troy.

"That wasn't very nice there Mr. Bolton." stated Gabriella as she whispered in his ear while at the same time nibbling on his earlobe.

"Oh, is that how you see me giving you pleasure?! Hmmm? You call that right there being mean." Argued Troy back ay her.

"What ever, just shut up and kiss me dammit." Commanded Gabby as she pushed Troy back on the couch to where she was hovering over him again.

"Eager are we Miss Montez?!" Troy said chuckling while grabbing her waist in his hands.

"Oh fuck you Bolton" Stated Gabby as she flipped him off.

"Don't worry I will," said Troy smirking and bringing her body to where she was practically laying on him and crashing his lips against hers.

Gabriella moaned in the kiss and Troy took this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth while he began to slip her jeans off.

Gabby rolls over so he is on top of her and traced kisses from her lips to her pierced belly button and back to her lips.

"You got too many clothes on baby" Gabby moaned.

"Then take them off sweet heart" Troy answered seductively.

"Now that I can do", Gabby said in agreement unbuttoning Troy's pants and tugs them down.

Troy undoes Gabby's bra, then slides off her underwear while Gabby slid his boxers off.

"You ready?!" said Troy while putting on a condom, wanting to know if she was ready.

"….yeah" said Gabby unsure but did not really care.

Troy entered Gabby's center, going slowly at first as a single tear rolled down her cheek from the pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Troy worried.

"No... I want this", Gabby said holding on to him wanting him to continue.

"Ok." Troy said kissing her as he thrusted himself in and out of her faster and faster going deeper each thrust, causing Gabby to moan louder, as troy kisses her neck roughly. As Troy tended to her needs, Gabby began caressing and kissing his lips, while her hands rolled up and down his abs, leaving troy moaning full of pleasure.

Two minutes later the couple is at full blast, caressing and groping each other wherever they could while each of them were trying to reach their peak. As Gabriella came, her loud moans were muffled buy Troy kissing her square on the lips.

Troy falls over beside Gabby out of breath "Damn Gabby... you're good" Troy said out of breath.

"You're… not too bad… yourself!!!" Gabby said laying her head on his chest tracing the outline of his chest.

"Get some rest beautiful", Troy said kissing her forehead and wraps his arms around her.

"M'kay" gabby said with a little giggle as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Troy's phone rings. While he was trying to reach the phone, he was trying not to wake Gabby since she was asleep on his chest.

"Hello?" Troy said into the phone, yawning looking at the clock, which said 10:00 am.

"Hey man where were you yesterday?" asked Chad curiously.

"Oh… I was with Gabby." Troy said smiling while looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Well you missed practice." Chad said stating the obvious.

"I know man…I'm sorry" said troy.

"Ok, but hey how bout we play some hoops later today?" Chad said making arrangements for later.

"Sure man that will be cool" Troy said in agreement.

"So, I'll catch you later man" Chad said.

"Ok man, see you there" Troy said hangs up the phone, turning to see Gabby's chocolate eyes staring right at him.

"Morning handsome" Gabby said looking up at him.

"Hey beautiful, how did you sleep" said Troy admiring how great she looked.

"Great, who was on the phone?" Gabby said curious.

"Oh just Chad wanting to play basketball at the park later on today to make up for me missing practice yesterday" Troy said glad he chose Gabby over basketball.

"Aw ok, I may have the girls come over and hangout maybe go shopping at Aeropostale or something" Gabby said in response to his plans.

"Ok babe oh and hey buy something sexy." Troy said giving her 200 dollars.

"Are you serious!?" she said thrilled with excitement.

"Anything for my girl" Troy said grinning at her.

"Aw you're so sweet. Well I'm going to take a shower really quick" Gabby said smirking back at him.

* * *

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WANTED! I WILL NOT BE PISSED AT ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TELL ME WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE ABOUT IT AND WHAT I CAN DO TO CHANGE IT TO HELP YOU LIKE IT. WELL ANYWAYS THE SECOND CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK. AND AGAIN THANK-YOU FOR READING MY STORY!!!!!!!**

**Love Always,  
Casey**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: HI, EVERYONE. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE. YOU CAN KILL ME IF YOU WANT BUT THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO READ THIS NEW STORY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON. YEP, THAT'S THE REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY. I'VE ALREADY GOT THREE CHAPTERS TO THIS NEW STORY. THE ONLY THINGTHAT IS MISSING IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING. A TITLE!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE TITLE SHOULD BE. IF YOU READ BELOW, THIS IS MY SUMMARY OF THE STORY. YES IT IS HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. AS USUAL.**

What really happened when Chad went missing off stage in HSM3 during the musical? WHat if when Troy went to go find him in the gym, instead of finding his best friend, he finds a note saying Chad had been kidnapped? On the one year anniversary of his kidnapping, Chad calls. What happens? Will he survive? Will his friends find him in time befre the kidnapper kills him? Read to find out.

**WHAT YOU THINK? YEAH I KNOW THE SUMMARY SUCKS, BUT IT BASICALLY EXPLAINS THE STORY. BUT PLEASE, MY READERS, HELP ME FIGURE OUT A TITLE. AFTER I POST THIS GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS AND I'LL PICK THE BEST FIVE. THEN I'LL POST ANOTHER ENTRY SAYING WHO WON. AGAIN PLEASE HELP ME. I THINK ALOT OF YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IF NOT LIKE THIS STORY ALL I NEED IS THIS ONE IMPORTANT DETAILS. **

**AND ALSO, IF ANY OF YA'LL HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES THAT YOU WANT ME TO RIGHT JUST GIVE ME E BRIEF DISCRIPTION OF THE STORY YOU WANT WRITTEN AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**

**SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SAID I WOULD I HAVE JUST BEEN HOOKED ON THIS NEW STORY BUT I PROMISE, WHEN I SETTLE THIS LITTLE SITUATION, THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER FOR EVERY STORY.**

**LOVE ALWAYS,  
CASEY  
**


	3. SORRY! Author's Note

**A/N: HI, EVERYONE. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE. YOU CAN KILL ME IF YOU WANT BUT THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO READ THIS NEW STORY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON. YEP, THAT'S PARTAIL THE REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY. THE OTHER REASON IS BEACUSE IT'S CLOSE TO EXAMS, AND I'VE BEEN STUDYING MY ASS OFF, SO YEAH.**

**i HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IT WILL HELP ME WITH WHICH TO TO WRITE RIGHT AWAY. IF ANY OF YALL HAVE IDEAS FOR ANY OF MY STORIES PLEASE, BE MY GUEST AND TELL ME. I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO NEW IDEAS.**

**AND ALSO, IF ANY OF YA'LL HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES THAT YOU WANT ME TO RIGHT JUST GIVE ME E BRIEF DISCRIPTION OF THE STORY YOU WANT WRITTEN AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**

**SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SAID I WOULD I HAVE JUST BEEN HOOKED ON THIS NEW STORY BUT I PROMISE, WHEN THE POLL IS OVER, WHICH WILL BE MAY 22, 2009, I WILL STARTING WRITING AGAIN. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS. **

**LOVE ALWAYS,  
CASEY  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes I know it's been a while since i've udated any of my stories but don't worry, I am still writing i have just been having alittle writers block. Me and my friend Dessy, she has been helping me write me stories, we have both figured out something. When i wrote BURNED i didn'trealize that it would coinside with the sequel to of THE PERFECT TRAGEDIES. Somehow the plot tothat story is basically what BURNED is based off of. So what we have decided to do is re-write BURNED and make it sorta like a third instalment of those two stories. FIRST is going to be THE PERFECT TRAGEDIES, SECOND is going to be LIKE THINGS WERE, the sequel to TPT, and THIRD will be BURNED. **

**So yeah, BURNED will be taken off of my page and will be re-written to fit my other stories, sorry again that i haven't updated but school has been kicking my ass lately I'm failing English cause I've been trying to re-write theses stories. With Christmas break in a week I hope to have atleast two or three of the stories updated. I really hope ya'll haven't given up on me. Well, until next time...**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**Casey**


End file.
